


Pancakes

by katharhino



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katharhino/pseuds/katharhino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Lizzie Bennet Diaries, Lizzie&Darcy or Lizzie/Darcy, pancakes</p><p>For the 2013 3-Sentence Fic-a-Thon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes

"Gigi likes them with bananas," he says, leaning over behind her close enough she thinks he's going to kiss her neck - but he doesn't.

"Do YOU like bananas?" she asks, setting the bowl of batter on the counter and reaching for the cast-iron griddle hanging from his industrial-chic (of course) pan rack.

He waits until she sets the griddle on the stove and cranks up the gas - then admits, "I hate them" - and this time he does kiss her.


End file.
